Hopefully
by Shelly Nicks
Summary: This story will be rewritten.Android 18 leaves her child to be raise by one of her enemies.


Hopefully  
  
My first Mirai Trunks and Marron fanfic so be kind to a true lover of the couple. MT (Mirai Trunks) or TM (Trunks/Marron) lol, just a weird thought.  
  
By~Shelly Nicks~  
  
He saw his old world starting to repair itself from what the monsters had done. He would forever in his heart hate the two that had almost killed everyone he loved. The only person left still alive was his beloved mother and she was getting on in years. Thanks to the stess of living in a nightmare of a world, she too would be gone from him. Trunks promised his mother to stay until her passing and the world was stable once more, then he was free from the obligation of caregiver. His world was nothing but a reminder of what he did not have like in the other timeline, his father. Trunks forced his mind to only think of his future plans and not on the present. His mother would soon die and he would be truly alone. The plan was to leave and gas up Hope, for just one way ticket. He wondered if he would hit the other timeline or a new one. Two nights after he buried Bulma he was off to find a new destiny.  
  
She went to the grave of her father. He died trying to save a little boy but it prove useless, since all the warriors died in the final battle against the twin androids. Eighteen gave her only child to a woman to raise. Seventeen allowed his sister to give birth but refuse to let her raise her daughter. The early part of Marron's childhood was spent alone with only her foster mother for company.  
  
When, the androids first began to attack the humans cities, they found one girl that stood alone to face them in a city called Satan. Eighteen found the girl to be the only brave human in her eyes. Eighteen through a fake attack at the girl so it appeared to Seventeen she was dead. She had been toss several feet from the blast and the only reason she had been spared was she would serve Eighteen some use in the future. Eighteen's last true human act was giving birth to a daughter. Seventeen left his sister when she gave birth and told her to get rid of the child before he returned in a few days. The birth was hard and the only thing that had saved her life was the fact she was part cyborg. Eighteen rapped the small child in a blanket and flew to the last location of the female she had spared.  
  
Videl had been the only surviver of the city. She couldn't understand why the female had not killed her with the blast. Videl wondered through the streets for days looking for anyone that was still a live and there was none. She found a store that was standing and little damage in the inside. It was a store that sold capsules and she grabbed all that she could carry. Videl left the only place she had ever called home and set out to look for other survivers. She walked for days and every town she saw there was only ruined ash. With no hope of ever finding people alive she decided to head toward the mountains. Seven months past when Videl finally saw an other person and she wasn't to happy about it.  
  
"I want you to raise this child. She is the only reason you are still alive." Eighteen barked out.  
  
"Why, should I raise a monsters child?" Videl asked.  
  
"You have no choice and if you harm the child, I will know. Don't make me finish the job of ending your life. I will be back once a year to see my daughter. I can trace you anywhere on the planet and I can sense her life force so if any nothing happens to make it vanish. Consider your life over with." Eighteen said.  
  
Videl stood there when the mother handed her the baby and a package of capsules. Eighteen said that everything the baby needed for a year was there. She left the two alone to go back to her brother. Videl held the baby close, removing the blankt enough to see the baby had the two bluest eyes she had ever seen. The baby began to cry and Videl pop one of the capsules open. She saw ready made bottles ,grabbing one and the baby began to suck it. Videl wondered how a mother could give up a child to a stranger. The woman never said the child's name so Videl figure it was up to her to name the child. She remember one name that had always seemed pretty to her and it came from her mother.  
  
"I shell call you Marron after my mother. She had haunted blue eyes like you." Videl spoke to the baby.  
  
Marron made a smile when Videl bestowed her name. Videl wondered if Marron liked her new name or if it was gas. Marron grew strong each day and Videl found she was falling in love with child she was demanded to take care of. The first year came and went, Videl lived in the little cabin she first found in the woods. Eighteen kept her promise of seeing her daughter once a year. She showed up like when she did the first time.  
  
"Where is my child?" Eighteen asked.  
  
"She is taking her midday nap, so you are going to have to wait until she wakes up." Videl ordered.  
  
"I have waited a year to see her and I demand that you go get her, now." Eighteen pointed to the back of the house.  
  
Videl walked into a back and brought Marron out to her mother. Eighteen said that child seemed unharm.  
  
"Her name is Marron. I hope you don't mind if I named her?" Videl asked.  
  
"It's a fine designation for her. Here is an other capsules for a year. I shall be back then to see her, goodbye." Eighteen said.  
  
"You're leaving already?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes, I see she is fine and I must get back." Eighteen handed the child back and left.  
  
Eighteen flew from the little cabin to meet up with her brother again. Videl held Marron close whispering that she had one person that loved her. The baby never once woke when her mother had seen her. Marron grew up like any other child with love and affection. She got a vistor once a year that brought presents and only stayed long enough to look Marron over. The strange woman left has quickly has she dropped from the sky. It took Videl longer each time to get over seeing Eighteen because she was wondered she would take Marron from her but she never did. Years past and when Marron was eleven the woman came in the fall instead the summer like she usally did. Saying she and her brother had found a pink monster that they where going to battle and was there to say one last goodbye. Videl never told Marron it was her mother until that day. Marron ran after the woman when she took to the sky. She looked back to her daughter and say all her questions could be answered when she turned 18. That was last time she came and a few hours after she left they felt a great battle raging.  
  
Marron grow to be a teenager and had forget about what her mother said about finding answers when she turned 18.  
~I going to stop there and going to rewrite this entire story but I thought I would post what I have done~ To be rewritten 


End file.
